


Saint of Me (fanvid)

by bonibaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: “What if everything you believe is wrong, and you could still be loved, still be forgiven?” ― Cassandra Clare





	

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus Bane 1) taught Mick Jagger how to dress and 2) totally knows what Mick Jagger is like in bed.
> 
> Click through, because full size is way better.


End file.
